This invention relates to a fuel pumping apparatus for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine, the apparatus comprising a housing, a drive shaft extending from the housing for connection in use to a rotary part of the associated engine, a high pressure fuel pump mounted within the housing and having a rotary part which is coupled to the drive shaft and a low pressure pump for supplying fuel to the high pressure pump.